Over everything is him
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: No le importaba nada. Ni Sakura, ni la fiesta. Porque por encima de todo, siempre estaba Gaara.


¡Hola! xD Pues no hay mucho qué decir aquí Estaba aburrida, sin internet ni saldo para rolear, escuchando música y pensando en Gaara y Sasuke. De pronto me salió esto xD

Está cortito xD Probablemente sin sentido :v xDD

 _ **Advertencias:** Yaoi, OoC, un poquito de crueldad con Sakura y... SasuGaa 7u7 (si eres un/una hater de la pareja y vienes a criticarme como muchos lo han hecho, ¿qué haces aquí? )_

* * *

 ***~Over everything is him~***

 _"I will love you now and forever"_

 **~SasuGaa~**

— ¿Qué ves de hermoso en mí?—preguntó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros en un intento vano por aparentar indiferencia ante el moreno—. No soy tan especial como supones.

Un destello brilló en los ojos de Sasuke. Seguido de una sutil risa (que provocó un tirón en el estómago del taheño), le tocó con las yemas de los dedos el mentón e hizo que levantara su rostro para poder verle a los ojos. Gaara tensó los labios, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a corresponder la mirada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Yo no supongo—respondió Sasuke en voz baja. Gaara sintió cómo el aliento de su voz chocó contra sus labios y eso fue suficiente para hacer inmune a su cuerpo del clima helado que caía sobre la cuidad esa noche—. Nunca me baso en suposiciones para hacer una afirmación. Tú eres hermoso, así de sencillo. Yo lo sé.

Gaara torció los labios. Sus ojos aguamarina rodaron hacia la derecha. Aunque no pudo esconder el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas, y que a ojos de Sasuke, lo hizo ver jodidamente adorable. Él tenía ganas de besarle la frente, justo ahí, sobre las arruguitas que se formaban en el puente de su nariz.

—Aunque fuera así, no quiero seguir. Tienes muchos mejores prospectos de donde elegir. Personas mucho más cultas, pulidas y a otro nivel; a tu nivel.

Él (Sasuke notaba en su voz) trataba de expresarse objetivamente, como si fuera un maestro explicando un tema, de esos que son estrictos y creen que todo lo que dicen es ley. Pero tenía un tinte que derrumbaba aquella impresión y hacía que más bien se viera cómo es que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo con sus palabras.

De inmediato, el Uchiha maquiló una sonrisa burlona de medio lado.

— ¿Sakura?—el pelirrojo asintió—. Ni siquiera está a mi nivel; además, ¿no te suena del dicho: _Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda_?—cortó la distancia con Gaara y levantó el mentón para apoyarlo sobre la cabeza del menor. Los cabellos rojizos le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello—. Podrá ella usar vestidos de diseñador, zapatillas con tacón de nueve centímetros y llenarse el rostro de maquillaje para que vea más... presentable. Pero sigue siendo la misma histérica acosadora que besa el suelo que piso. No es especial.

—No seas tan grosero—mustió el chico, quedándose quieto mientras un terrible deseo de hundir el rostro en el cuello de Sasuke luchaba contra su control. Le llegaba el olor a su perfume, le tentaba los sentidos.

—Bueno, tú me entiendes—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí...—el pelirrojo murmuró tan bajito y no estuvo seguro si Sasuke lo escuchó. Levantó las manos y las puso sobre los brazos del Uchiha, que se encargaban de sostener los suyos—. Pero no cambia el hecho de que te vayas a casar con ella, de todos modos.

No se imaginó que, después de meses intentando acostumbrarse a la idea, siguiera doliéndole inmensamente. Era algo estúpido, y sin embargo, aún conservaba el deseo de que él y Sasuke pudieran estar juntos. Subió los brazos un poco más, hasta el cuello del Uchiha para luego abrazarlo.

Él lo correspondió.

—No me voy a casar—fue lo único que se limitó a decir—. ¿Qué clase de idiota aceptaría formar una vida a lado de alguien por quien no se siente ni un poquito de afecto? Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Tampoco es como si tuvieras muchas opciones—contestó el pelirrojo dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. Cuando se separaron, se dio cuenta del dolor que se ceñía sobre su pecho cuando no estaba pegado al Uchiha, y al saber que pronto ni siquiera podría tomarlo de la mano, decidió no seguir hablando del tema—. No has respondido mi pregunta.

Sasuke mostró sorpresa, pero sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse. Invitó al muchacho a sentarse junto a él, en la banca junto a la fuente.

Sintieron frío contra el metal, pero cuando el moreno le tomó la mano, se transmitieron una satisfactoria calidez por todo el cuerpo. Se quedaron unos momentos en un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el ausente sonido de la música en el salón, ambos formulando una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

— ¿Lo ves? Es por eso.

Si el pelirrojo hubiera tenido cejas, una de éstas se habría arqueado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

El moreno ejerció presión en el agarre de sus manos.

—Porque los silencios que comparto contigo son tan cómodos. Me hacen sentir en paz.

Al Uchiha no se le daba nada bien ser romántico. Pero cuando lo intentaba, lograba que el corazón de Gaara (en apariencia duro como una roca) se encogiera de una absurda felicidad y otro sentimiento que todavía no quería identificar.

—Ah...

—También eres inteligente. Me gusta eso. Que aparte de tener una cara hermosa, no tienes la cabeza llena de aire—rio un poco y desvío la mirada a otro lado, como si se sintiera avergonzado de lo que decía—. Me gusta que con tus pocas palabras, seas capaz de decir todo. Eso te hace... especial—lanzó un suspiro mientras Gaara desviaba la mirada también, con sus ojos agua entrecerrados y las mejillas compitiéndole al calor de su cabello—. Me gustan tus ojos, son hermosos. Cuando miras, pareciera que puedes traspasar a cualquiera. Y...

Sus labios se cruzaron en una sonrisa mucho más amplia, y era como si estuviera avergonzándose de sí mismo. El pelirrojo se intrigó un poco.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¡Diablos, eres tan hermoso!—dijo, esta vez, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Siempre, aunque no te lo propongas, me provocas... Te quiero tanto...

Sin decir nada más, y sin que el pelirrojo lo viera venir, el Uchiha se volteó hacia él y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Los labios de Gaara estaban fríos cuando le plantó el beso, pero luego de unos segundos, ambos se encerraron en una especie de burbuja cálida donde su beso se hacía cada vez menos casto y mucho más ansioso. Incluso se abrazaron, y ambas manos viajaban por la espalda ajena desesperadamente.

Pasaron minutos, hasta que sus necesidades biológicas se hicieron presentes. Tuvieron que separarse para suministrar de aire sus pulmones.

Sasuke soltó una risa encantadora.

—¿Lo ves? Provocas...

—No—interrumpió el pelirrojo, un tanto cortante.

— ¿Qué?

El rostro del moreno se hizo una mueca de duda. Quedándose en silencio, esperó a que Gaara se animara a hablar. Éste, por su parte, había perdido el sonrojo en sus mejillas y ahora miraba un punto en la nada. Tenía una expresión que a Sasuke le dolió, como aflicción reflejándose en sus ojos aguamarina.

—Que tú y yo...—empezó, dejando por un momento la frase en el aire—. No somos, eso que siempre dicen... el uno para el otro.

Sasuke no se esperaba esas palabras, le cayeron como balde de agua fría y lo hicieron erigirse. Sus ojos se expandieron notablemente y sus labios temblaron en las comisuras.

—Gaara...

—Lo hemos intentado muchas veces, y nunca ha funcionado—le dijo, mirándolo de golpe a los ojos. Él tenía el rostro contraído, e incluso así Sasuke pensaba que se veía hermoso. Le hizo querer sonreír—. No tenemos futuro.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, fue silencio. Sasuke se levantó y se giró hacia él, extendiéndole la mano. Gaara lo miró, y tardó unos segundos en aceptar.

Incluso cuando ambos ya estaban de pie, Sasuke no soltó su mano. Gaara se dejó hacer y caminaron en silencio, cruzando el pequeño jardín. Sin embargo, aunque la puerta hacia el salón quedara justo en frente, el moreno desvió el camino y condujo a Gaara hacía la calle. El pelirrojo se soltó.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Vámonos.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco. Tienes que volver adentro.

—Lo que quiero hacer, es irme contigo—confesó, provocando que el color rojo dominara, además del cabello, el rostro de Gaara.

— ¡No puedes-

—Gaara—interrumpió, con el tono de voz un poco elevado, como si estuviera llamándole la atención a un niño. Gaara se calló y lo miró fijamente. Sasuke le sonrió un poco, lo suficiente para que el corazón del taheño diera un vuelco—. No sé si estemos hechos el uno para el otro, pero si hemos llegado hasta acá, es porque seguimos eligiéndonos cada día, y eso es como estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Calló cualquier cosa que el menor tuviera que decir con un beso. No volvería adentro de todas maneras. Para él era más valiosa una noche con Gaara, que bailar con su prometida en su fiesta de compromiso.

* * *

xD ¿Qué tal? Lo que dijo Sasuke al último lo tomé de una imagen en FB; según allí, dice que es de Leunam, y la frase del principio es de la canción "Take me with you", de Secondhand Serenade.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
